


I Need You in my Life

by J_Laurens



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brief Smut, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Michael, This is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Laurens/pseuds/J_Laurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, being with Calum comes to Michael as naturally as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You in my Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a lazy writer but I surprisingly wrote this in like an hour at 1 am because my friend spammed me with Malum photos and it made me angsty. I dedicate this story to Katy, it's all her fault anyways. 
> 
> Title from You - The Pretty Reckless

_It's not a big deal_ , Michael promises himself as he runs his fingers through Calum's somewhat curled locks. _His hair is just soft and pleasant, it's natural to want to touch it_ , he thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through the matted brown hair. He watched Calum fondly, as Calum laid, barely awake on Michael's chest. He continues to slowly run his fingers through the curly, unruly hair that is just so perfect and somehow so fitting to Calum as a whole. He watches as Calum's eyes fall completely shut and he gives completely in to the lull of sleep. _It's natural_ , he reminds himself as he presses his lips to the top of his hair and closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the softness of Calum's hair and thinking about how it sort of matches the way Calum's eyes are just as soft and brown as his hair.

Michael finds himself in this position more often than he doesn't. At this point, he can't sleep without Calum's warm, soft body sleeping next to him -or rather, on top of him. From what he's gathered, Calum feels the same. He's pretty sure Calum sleeps with more ease when he drifts off to Michael running his pale fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Michael holds Calum a bit tighter to his body the night he decides he needs Calum to be the one constant in his hectic life. Calum only breathes deeply and invites the tight embrace.

Michael's vaguely surprised at how well Calum's lips seem to fit against his, and then he laughs against Calum's lips at the thought because of _course Calum's lips fit well against his own_ , kissing Calum is as natural as breathing to Michael and he hopes to a god he's not quite sure he believes in that it will never stop being _natural_.

 _It's natural_ , Michael tells himself as he slowly thrusts into Calum, taking him from behind. _He'd naturally want to hold onto something_ , he thinks to himself as he grips onto Calum's hair, especially when Calum makes the noise he does when he pulls his hair just so. It's just as natural to do this with your best friend, touring takes a lot out of you and you need some way to blow off steam. It's so much easier than going out to find a different person every night to bring back and fuck with barely any words exchanged. Even then, albeit briefly, Michael knows he's kidding himself as he yanks Calum's hair once hard and watches Calum's face as he comes so intently he swears he didn't even blink once. At that moment, he knows he's way too far gone and he doesn't even care; as long as he can keep holding onto Calum's hair like this again and again.

Michael decides briefly as he's more than half asleep that it's very _natural_ to fall in love with your best friend. In fact, it's a cliché. When he looks down to see Calum asleep on his chest, with his mouth slightly agape and small breaths leaving his lips every few seconds, he figures that when your best friend is Calum Hood, you don't stand a chance.

One night, Calum breaks the silent rule that they seemed to set at a time neither of them can actually pinpoint. "What does this mean?" He breathes against Michael's shoulder. Michael's breath catches in his throat, his hand coming to a stop in Calum's hair as he very slowly tilts his head down to meet Calum's eyes. Calum's large, soft brown eyes meet him in an intense stare. Michael looks away and lets out a shaky sigh, "I don't know." He mumbled and pulled his hand away from Calum's hair to rub at his eyes. "It just feels so.." He said softly. Calum nodded and slowly traced his fingers up and down Michael's bare chest in affirmation. He blinked up at Michael once, "natural?" The dark haired boy offered, his words barely audible as he bit his lip slowly. Michael watched him in wonder as he nodded slowly. "Yeah." He whispered, a silent question coming out with it: _How'd you know_? Calum smiles then, like he knows all of the secrets to the universe and he's about to let Michael in on one of them. "Because it is." Is all Calum says, snuggling further into Michael's chest with a gentle smile on his face, one that makes his eyes crinkle and makes Michael think to himself that he wants to give Calum the entire world. _Because it is_ , Michael thinks to himself, and for whatever reason, that answer seems as sufficient as any.

When Michael finally gathers up the courage to tell Calum the truth, it's a whisper into Calum's hair, as fitting as it is. The three words were spoken so softly that when Calum didn't respond for a few moments, Michael was almost worried Calum was already asleep. And then he hears Calum giggle quietly into his chest; Calum lazily lifts his head to meet Michael's eyes, a dopey grin spreading across his face, "I know." He replies, and Michael wanted to faint. "I love you too." He breathes out before cupping Michael's cheeks and kissing him so passionately Michael forgot to breathe.

Michael holds Calum closer and tighter than ever before that night, so wrapped up and happy with one another that Michael was afraid if he even barely loosened his grip, it would all slip away. His last thought as he fell asleep that night was how loving Calum was probably the most _natural_ thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pointless little fic, I just really love Malum and like to project my feelings for Calum through Michael. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
